Angels and Demons
by Jaimee.xx
Summary: NOTE: this is not a vampire story, couldn't find anywhere to put it though. Crystal is just a normal girl being pulled into a world of Angels and Demons. The demons are trying to kill her for revenge of what her parents did.


_I looked all around me, hooded figure surrounding me. Well this sucks, I'm unarmed and weak, so what the hell do they want? "This is her! Catch her!" one of the taller hooded figures yelled. Everyone else closed in on me slowly, and reached out to grab me. I turned slowly to look at all of them, to try and see they're faces, but those goddamn hoods are just really huge. I sigh and then except the fact I'm probably going to die and never see anyone I love again. Then out of nowhere one of the figures jumps forward and pulls out a knife. I screamed and then everything faded._

"CRYSTAL ALICE RAY, WAKE UP!" I looked up too see my older sister, Annabelle sitting next to my bed, gripping my arm. I had cold sweat dripping from my forehead and I was shaking rapidly.

"Are you okay? Did you have that dream again?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. Dream? More like nightmare. I sigh and shrug, "I dunno Belle, it just keeps coming up randomly. What's it suppose to mean?" I ask her. This dream has appeared to me every since I turned 16, two weeks ago. The exact same nightmare every night, and then I wake up screaming with Annabelle at my side. She sighed bringing me out of my thoughts. "I have no idea, but we need to get you ready for school, it starts in half an hour." And with that comment she leaves me in my room to get ready.

I jumped into the shower quickly then got out and dried off. I went straight into my closet and look for some clothes to wear, "hmmm what to wear what to wear." I whisper to myself, "AHA!" I exclaimed and picket out my black skinny jeans, black converse, and red singlet top. I put my curly brown hair up in a high pony tail, grabbed my book and headed downstairs. "Patt Called," Annabelle said as I got into the kitchen, "He said he's be by in 10 minutes to pick you up." She then put some pop tarts into the toaster and looked up. "Is Patt your boyfriend?" I choked on air then faked a gagging sound.

"You've to be effing kidding me Belle. He's gay, if you haven't already noticed." I growled at her. Ever since I was four he was there for me.

_Flashback_

The four year old me was sitting in the lounge room watching cartoons with my sister, while my aunt Jennifer was babysitting us. A knock on the door caused us all to look towards it. "I'll get it!" I said, I jumped off the couch and skipped towards the door. "Hello?" I said, standing at the door was 2 people, a man and a women wearing blue uniforms, and blue hats. "Hello their sweating is your aunty home?" The lady asked. I nodded with a smile on my face and skipped to my aunty, "Aunt Jen? There is a pwetty lady at the door for you." I said with a smile and then noticed the worried look on her face. Aunt Jen stood up and walked towards the door, while I sat down next to my sister. "Ma'am I'm afraid we have some bad news." I heard the man say at the front door. "What is it?" My aunt replied in a worried voice. The women sighed, "I'm afraid that Mr. and Mrs Ray, have been in a serious car accident. They didn't make it." All I heard next was my aunt bawling her eyes out. I heard the front door open, and me and my sister made out way to the front door? "Aunt Jen, what's happened?" my sister asked. "HEY CRYSTAL!" my best friend Patt came running through the door, he halted as soon as he saw the man and women. "what's going on?" he asked sacredly. The male officer stepped infront of me and Annabelle and kneeled down, "I'm sorry girls, but your parents aren't alive anymore." He then gave us a hug, "I'm sorry to all of you, goodbye." The women said and walked away with the male. Patt came running forward to me and pulled my into a bear hug while I just cried.

_End Of Flashback_

A beep of the horn bought me out of my memory, I quickly said bye to my sister and hopped into Patt's car. ".Gosh. That outfit really brings out your green eyes Crystal!" Patt said as soon as I got in, see what I mean? Gay. I chuckled at his comment, "Not looking so bad yourself my oh so wonderful friend!" I pointed out and smirked at him, "Not trying to get Roberts attention are we?" You can seriously tell that Patt has a gay crush on Robert, he punched me playfully in the arm and drove us too school.


End file.
